Dev Cerci (Ashton Arbab)
Dev Cerci is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera, General Hospital. He is being portrayed by Ashton Arbab. Casting Teen actor Ashton Arbab had joined the cast of GH in the role of Dev and he made his first appearance on March 12, 2019. His last appearance was on March 20, 2019. On June 13, 2019, Soaps.com announced that Arbab would return to GH as Dev. https://www.soapoperanews.net/2019/06/ashton-arbab-returns-to-general-hospital.html?m=1 He returned on June 18. Background Dev is a teenager from Ankara, Turkey who is a homeless pickpocket. In June 2019, Sonny gave Dev the name of Devin, claiming Dev to be a nickname. Since Dev is in the country illegally, Sonny protects him by using the cover story that Dev is his cousin and is staying with him and his family. In July 2019, Dev is officially given the fake identity of Devin Corbin, the son of Brando Corbin, a US Marine who died in Iraq in 2003 but not before marrying a local woman and bringing her back to the US. Dev’s fake mother is claimed to have died in childbirth and he was raised by his grandmother, Gladys Corbin, who is Mike Corbin's cousin. Thus establishing his fabricated connection to Sonny. Storylines On March 12, 2019, Dev was seen in a Turkish restaurant trying to pickpocket Sonny Corinthos who grabbed him by the arm and stopped him. Dev begged Sonny not to turn him in and when a waiter checked on them Sonny covered for him and said they were just joking around. Afterwards, Sonny got Dev some food and made a deal with him. If he would help Sonny find his son Dante then he would find a way to help him in return. On March 15, Dev did some recon in Raj Patel's compound and reported back to Sonny on what he saw. He told Sonny he didn't see Raj but he saw a bunch of his bodyguards. Sonny paid him for his help and he also gave him a paper with a number on it and said if he didn't come back by nightfall then he needed to call that number and tell whoever answered where he went. Dev did him one better and went to the compound to pickpocket from Raj's bodyguards as a way to distract them so Sonny could go in. On March 20, Dev met Agent Robert Scorpio and he told him where Sonny was. Eventually, as Dante and Sonny were going to escape from Raj's compound one of Raj's bodyguards had Dev brought in and eventually Raj told him to eliminate him due to possibly being an informant but Dante and Sonny got into a shootout with Raj and his men which lead to Dante killing Raj in self-defense. On June 18, Dev broke into Lulu's house to steal stuff, but he was caught by Josslyn. She called the cops, but he got away. He later explained that he wasn't the burglar and he stopped the person who was actually robbing her house. He was taken to interrogation and Joss called Sonny. Lulu explains to Det. Chase that Dev was not the person who broke into her house. Sonny takes him back to his house and says he is staying with Sonny's family. Sonny is going to try to pass him along as his cousin. On August 21, Dev was working in a coffee warehouse for Sonny and another associate named Barry Ziegler framed him for stealing $10,000. When Sonny got there, Dev was trying to explain that he didn't steal the money but Barry said to check the jacket. Jason Morgan found only $7,000 in there and he and Sonny realized Barry framed Dev. As a result, Barry was given his severance pay, was fired, and was told to relocate. On August 27, Detective Chase showed up to Sonny's house and asked if they knew anything about Barry's disappearance. Dev lied to Chase and said that Barry was a good guy and had no problems with him. On September 23, Dev was planning on leaving to Canada after learning that Carly wanted to send him to boarding school and as he was on the Haunted Star he saw a man named Hank Archer with a baby named Wiley. Dev called Sam and said he needed Jason and as he said he was on the Haunted Star Hank knocked him out. Sam arrived on the Haunted Star and saw an unconscious Dev and tried to wake him up but was shocked to see Hank who was holding them hostage. However, after Sam was trying to talk Hank down, Dev and Wiley were eventually released by Hank. On October 7, Dev told Jason and Sam about Peter August being on the pier carrying a gym bag and how he gave him and Wiley a ride to the hospital. On October 31, Josslyn and Cameron got drunk at a Halloween party, so Dev and Trina were trying to help them but they got in trouble as well for being "guilty by proxy." On November 25, all four of them were in detention for Josslyn and Cameron's underage drinking and since they were bored, they all did random things and shared secrets. Dev slipped up and messed up his story of being "Devin Corbin," causing Trina and Cameron to become suspicious. Dev finally confessed his true identity to Trina and Cameron and Josslyn explained the situation to them on how Dev will be deported if they figure out the truth. All four of them agreed to stay silent and never bring it up to anyone. On New Year's Eve, Dev and Josslyn smashed pomegranates and exchanged gifts before she kissed him. Dev pulled back as he didn't want to be disrespectful, and claimed he didn't feel the same way Josslyn did. Afterwards, and embarrassed Josslyn tried to forget about the kiss. On January 30, 2020, it was revealed that Gladys' son and Dev's "father" Brando Corbin was alive and well. Crimes Committed *Tried to pickpocket Sonny Corinthos 12, 2019 *Pick-pocketed one of Raj Patel's bodyguards 15, 2019 *Made a fake passport to come to the United States (as "Giannis Costas") in order to flee Turkey Jun 20, 2019 *Pick-pocketed Josslyn Jacks (seized her phone) 25, 2019 *Pretending to be Devin Corbin so he could remain in the US 12, 2019-present *Attempted to steal from Laura Collins 12, 2019 *Lying to a police official; told Chase that he had no problems with Barry Ziegler when actually he did 27, 2019 Health and Vitals *Had his wrist grabbed by Sonny Corinthos 12, 2019 *Nearly killed on Raj Patel's orders 20, 2019; Dante blew his cover and Sonny saved Dev *Being targeted by Raj's men since he came back for Sonny 20, 2019-present; revealed Jun 20, 2019 *Mistaken for being the burglar who broke into Lulu Spencer's house 18, 2019; arrested and released; revealed Jun 20, 2019 *Nearly framed by Barry Ziegler for stealing money from Sonny's business 21, 2019 *Knocked unconscious and held hostage at gunpoint by Shiloh 23-24, 2019 References Category:Fictional criminals Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:2010s Category:2010s characters Category:2010s male characters Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman Category:Characters created by Chris Van Etten